fazbear_entertainment_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Freddy
Golden Freddy referred to as Yellow Bear is a mysterious ghost-like animatronic and a golden colored version of Freddy Fazbear in the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. Physical Appearance Golden Freddy appears to be a yellow-colored variation of Freddy Fazbear with missing eyes. His hat and bow tie appear to be tinted dark blue, as opposed to Freddy's black ones, though this may be the result of lighting. Upon closer inspection, a microphone can be seen lying on his right palm, as well as two pinprick white dot like pupils within his otherwise empty eye sockets. His paws are facing palms up. It is also possible that there is an endoskeleton in the suit. If one looks at the arms, a few wires and parts of the endoskeleton are visible, which share the same coloration as his accessories, though this may just be cords holding together the separate pieces of his suit. His jaw hangs open and his head is tilted to the right. He is also presented in a sitting, slouched position as if he were deceased. Appearances ''Five Nights at Freddy's 1'' He appears in the Office after a certain sequence of events is triggered. When checking CAM 2B, the player will see a poster on the wall. It can switch between three different versions: a normal picture of Freddy, a distorted version (in which he appears to rip off his head), or a close-up of Golden Freddy's face. While this picture of him is being viewed, a young girl's laugh can be heard.If the player sees the Golden Freddy poster and then switches back to the Office, Golden Freddy will be waiting for them. His appearance causes different images to flash on the screen for split seconds, along with the words "Its Me". Golden Freddy will wait idly for up to 5 seconds before killing the night guard, abruptly closing the game. This does happen in the mobile version but the chances of it occurring are much lower than the PC version. Unlike all of the other animatronics in the game, Golden Freddy does not give any indication of approach or arrival within the Office. He completely disregards the doors, appearing whether they are open or closed. Unlike the other animatronics, the screen will be covered by a static image of Golden Freddy's face upon attack, akin to the images that flash during Mike Schmidt's hallucinations. The moment the player sees him, the player must bring up the Monitor before Golden Freddy kills the night guard. Doing so will cause him to disappear, thus preventing death and a game shutdown. Alternatively, the player can avoid him entirely by simply not looking at the West Hall Corner camera poster CAM , 2B which will prevent him from being summoned in the first place. However, this may prove difficult, as players may be tempted to watch this particular corner in case Bonnie is making a move toward the Office. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2'' Golden Freddy returns in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, playing a more active role where he is now one of the characters whose difficulty settings may be altered. Unlike the other Classic animatronics, he does not have an official Withered designation nor does he have a toy counterpart. The only place where Golden Freddy's original form is seen standing is in the Night 3 cutscene. His appearance also seemingly corresponds to the one from the first game, including both of his ears and his bow-tie. Golden Freddy now takes a form mimicking Withered Freddy's appearance as a unique model of his own. He appears to be in a decrepit state, much like the other withered animatronics, with a missing left ear, and a good deal of damage with loose wires and exposed parts. Also similar to the other withered animatronics, he now has upper teeth, wires are coming out of his empty sockets and shoulders, and small bits of the suit are faded and ripped. His arms and legs seem darker than the rest of his body. His head is noticeably thinner than Withered Freddy's. He seems to be more visibly clutching his microphone rather than having it lay on his palm. Unlike his form in the first game, he seems much shorter, his pupils are not visible (as he does not seem to have eyes at all), and he appears to have no bow tie, though his lower jaw may be blocking it from view. If one looks closely, he has a black button on his chest, similar to Withered Freddy. His head also seems to be tilting to the left rather than to the right. He seems to have some blood on his suit. Golden Freddy will only become an active character on Night 6 and the Custom Night if he is enabled. At random, Golden Freddy can instantly appear in the Office or the hall just outside, slumped in a similar position to the one he had in the first game, or simply as a giant ghostly head, oddly floating in the distance, respectively. Shortly afterward, his body will vanish, only for his head to rush at the player and kill them if they do nothing to counter him. Golden Freddy is much more difficult to deal with than in the first game, as raising the Monitor will no longer prevent Golden Freddy from killing the night guard (unless his giant head is floating in the hallway). To avoid being killed by Golden Freddy, the player must either equip the Freddy Fazbear Head immediately upon spotting him in The Office or turn off the Flashlight while he's in the hallway. (He can attack the night guard from the hallway, and will do so if the player observes him for too long.) If the player is in the Monitor for a long time, there is a 60% chance that Golden Freddy will appear in The Office unless another animatronic is present. On the Custom Night, when only Golden Freddy is set to 20, he will occasionally just sit still and not fade away if he appears in the Office. This is unlikely to happen, but it has been reported. As long as the player does not use the Flashlight nor the Freddy Head, he will remain where he is in the Office, until either Withered Foxy or the Puppet attack the night guard. Unlike in the first game, Golden Freddy in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 does not close the game after killing the night guard. Instead, the Game Over screen will show up as normal. From the Custom Night, night modes where Golden Freddy is active are listed as follows: *''Night of Misfits'' *''Freddy's Circus'' *''Cupcake Challenge'' *''Fazbear Fever'' *''Golden Freddy'' Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Golden Freddy makes a minor appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 in the minigames "Stage01" and a brief appearance, in the "Glitch Mini Game". Golden Freddy's mask is also worn by the child at the end of the "Happiest Day" Minigame. Golden Freddy's model from the second game is also used for Phantom Freddy, albeit with him in an upright position and the lack of half of his right leg. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location While Golden Freddy is completely absent from the game, a mode titled "Golden Freddy" is available in the Custom Night Update for Sister Location. Ultimate Custom Night Golden Freddy returns in ''Ultimate Custom Night ''as one of the selectable characters. Similar from the second game, Golden Freddy in his withered form will appear in the Office after the player lowers the monitor down. Putting on the Freddy Fazbear mask or pulling the monitor back up will cause Golden Freddy to disappear. Failing to do so while staring at him for too long will result in a game over with Golden Freddy's jumpscare.] If the player has Golden Freddy as the sole animatronic active, with his AI difficulty set to 1, then the player can use the Death Coin on him, but doing so summons Fredbear, who will jumpscare the player in Golden Freddy's stead. When unlocking all cutscenes (both Freddy's and Toy Chica's anime cutscenes), the final cutscene will reveal Golden Freddy in his original form from the first game, twitching constantly within pitch blackness. The challenges in which Golden Freddy is present are as follows: *Bears Attack 1 *Bears Attack 2 *Bears Attack 3 *Nightmares Attack *Old Friends *Chaos 2 FNAF World Golden Freddy appears in the RPG spin-off game FNaF World as a challenger and playable character to unlock. Category:Characters